PDKT! Nonton Film
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Yuuya mengikuti acara kemping. Ucapkan banzai untuk Aster. Hari ini akan menjadi malam minggu yang asyik jika tidak bertemu Yushou di tempat penyewaan DVD. PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Drama, semi-romance.**_

 _ **Pair: Yuushou x Aster.**_

 _ **Warning: Scene ambigay, OOC, fluffy, typo, AU, semi-pedo, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N: Ukyah~**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Nonton Film**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Aster belum siap!

Oh, Tuhan! Mengapa ini terjadi? Mengapa di hari ini? Mengapa pada saat ini? Mengapa pada malam hari? Mengapa?!

Eh, maaf, ambigu.

Kita reka ulang.

Hari sudah memasuki masa malam hari, matahari tenggelam satu-dua jam yang lalu. Aster seharusnya merasa senang, seharusnya. Hari ini malam minggu, malam di mana para jomblo suka berdoa semoga malam ini hujan. Mengapa Aster harus senang? Karena Yuuya tak ada di rumah.

Bayangkan! Kapan lagi Aster bisa bersantai ria tanpa adanya kehadiran Yuuya yang suka mendobrak masuk rumahnya ketika sore akhir pekan tiba, membawa bantal tomat dan selimut dengan niat menginap malam minggu.

Yuuya tidak berada di rumah karena mengikuti kegiatan kemping yang diadakan oleh sekolahnya. Kemarin berpamitan dengan tidak rela, sampai-sampai merengek meminta Aster agar ikut.

Harus dihadiahi harisen oleh Yuzu agar Yuuya mau menurut.

Oh, betapa bahagianya Aster mendengar kabar tersebut. Sok dramatis mengantar kepergian Yuuya dengan melambaikan sapu tangan.

Ia bisa beristirahat malam ini!

Mungkin menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan dengan menonton film merupakan ide yang cemerlang. Kebetulan tempat penyewaan DVD cukup dekat dari rumahnya. Sekalian mencari cemilan di minimarket untuk teman menonton.

Ya, ya. Itu rencana yang bagus.

Seharusnya semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

Seharusnya semua baik-baik saja.

Seharusnya.

Tidak jika ketika Aster akan meraih suatu DVD ...

TANGANNYA BERSENTUHAN DENGAN TANGAN OM!

Sengaja dibuat lebay. Situasi semacam itu suka muncul di komik-komik _shoujo-ai_ , biasanya tumbuh benih-benih cinta dari pertemuan tak disangka seperti itu dan penulis memang sok tahu masalah roman picisan, serta cerita memang ditujukan untuk drama komedi.

"Ingin minum apa, Aster?"

"A-apa saja, Om."

Sekali tepuk dua lalat.

Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa Youko juga pergi keluar dari rumah untuk mengikuti acara arisan dengan ibu-ibu mantan teman segengnya di perbatasan kota? Siapa yang menyangka Youko sampai menginap? Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Yuushou juga berniat menonton film hari ini? Siapa yang menyangka film yang mereka incar ternyata sama? Siapa yang menyangka Yuushou malah mengajak Aster menonton filmnya bersama-sama? Siapa yang menyangka Aster diundang langsung oleh Yuushou ke rumah kediaman Sakaki?

Siapa pun yang menyangka, yang mengetik jadi dalangnya.

Aster duduk dengan canggung di atas sofa, beringsut di paling ujung sofa. Menghadap tepat pada layar yang mulai menunjukkan pembukaan film. Serius, Aster sangat gugup. Tangannya berkeringat dingin, bibir bawah digigit, kepala ditunduk, jemari meremas kain _jeans_ celana di bagian lutut, jangan lupakan noda merah pada wajah.

" _Lemon tea_ tak apa?"

Suara Yuushou yang menginterupsi mengagetkan Aster. Tubuh Aster berjengit, namun tidak menjerit. Kepala menengok ke samping, di mana Yuushou tengah menghidangkan segelas _lemon tea_ , secangkir kopi hitam, dan sepiring kue _lane_.

"I-iya, t-tak apa. A-aku menyukai _lemon tea_ ," tutur Aster terbata-bata. Gerak refleks tubuhnya makin membimbing untuk semakin bergeser ke tepi sofa. Akal sehatnya sudah benar-benar nyaris putus.

Sofa berderit ketika mendapat beban, Yuushou menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Yang juga satu tempat dengan area duduk Aster.

Kepala Aster mendadak pening. Dia satu tempat duduk dengan Yuushou. Duduk bersebelahan. Mimpi apa dia semalam?

"Om tidak menyangka kamu suka menonton film ini," ucap Yuushou berkomentar.

"Hah? Apa? Eh—film? O-oh, ya! Aku menyukainya! Topiknya tentang persaudaraan tua, banyak ilmunya. Karena itu aku menyukainya!"

Yuushou manggut, tanda mengerti. Matanya fokus pada layar.

Beda dengan Aster yang sama sekali tidak bisa fokus pada film. Astaga, sungguh Aster tidak bisa memfokuskan diri sama sekali! Sesekali, remaja itu mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Yuushou.

Filmnya mengisahkan tentang petualangan seorang dosen sejarah. Berjuang menggagalkan rencana pengeboman dari seorang teroris dari persaudaraan kuno. Petunjuknya pun begitu rumit dan sulit sekali dipecahkan. Namun mengandung sejarah yang dalam antara hubungan patung, syair, dan simbol-simbol kuno.

Aster menyukainya. Remaja itu bisa tegang sendiri menonton filmnya yang walau berbeda-beda kisah, namun protagonisnya tetaplah sang dosen sejarah.

Seto yang pertama kali mengenalkan film ini padanya, merekomendasikannya sebagai bahan pengajaran. Kakak angkatnya itu memang suka memakai alternatif lain dalam membuat contoh yang mudah diingat dan dipahami pada pembelajaran.

Pahamlah remaja berambut perak itu mengapa pengetahuan kakaknya begitu luas. Mencakup beragam hal, bebas dan berpandangan terbuka. Meski terkadang suka menyombongkan diri dan menganggap remeh orang lain. Itu dikenal Aster sebagai sifat tersembunyi Seto.

Bolehkah dia membanggakan diri mengetahui sisi tersembunyi Seto Kaiba yang terkenal akan kekaleman dan kesopanannya sebagai pria terhormat dengan wajah cantik?

"Sungguh tidak bisa ditebak. Teka-tekinya rumit sekali ...," gumam Yuushou berkomentar, tangannya mencubit dagu.

Aster paham betul. Menonton film ini memang tidak bisa setengah-setengah. Jika tidak fokus betul-betul, pasti pusing sendiri. Sutradaranya pasti sangat profesional sekali. Ah, penulis cerita aslinya juga tak boleh diabaikan.

Akan tetapi, saat ini fokus Aster tidak tertuju pada layar, melainkan pada figur bapak-bapak beranak satu yang duduk di sampingnya.

Mau seseru apa pun, semenarik apa pun, semenegangkan apa pun, tetap saja Aster tidak bisa fokus sama sekali pada film.

Kepala memang lurus menghadap layar, namun pupil mata berulang kali melirik ke samping. Sintingnya, setiap kali dilirik, hati bukan lagi mereka melayang karena gembira, justru merasa gugup dan takut akan salah tingkah.

Apa yang membuat Aster terdorong untuk melirik Yuushou melulu? Wajahnya? Ekspresinya? Pesonanya?

Menurut situasi _shoujo manga_ , pasangan yang sedang menonton film berduaan malam hari begini akan saling diam-diaman. Sok serius, namun diam-diam saling lirik. Sengaja mendekatkan diri sedikit-sedikit, hingga tak sadar sudah bersisian. Lalu ...

Oh, tidak. Makin dipikirkan, akal sehat Aster makin semrawut tak karuan.

Sialnya lagi, waktu pemutaran film total mencapai dua jam. Sedangkan waktu baru terlewati dua puluh menit. Apa Aster sanggup untuk tetap berada dalam situasi seperti ini hingga satu jam lewat empat puluh menit ke depan? Aster tidak tahu.

Klap!

Semua gelap.

Aster bengong. Tapi mukanya tak kelihatan karena semuanya tampak hitam. Kelopak mata naik turun. Semua tetap gelap.

"Wah, listriknya padam." Suara Yuushou terdengar di sebelahnya.

Masa, sih? Aster berkedip-kedip, lalu memicingkan mata. Tunggu, rasanya samar-samar Aster bisa melihat cahaya dari luar rumah. Bulan? Nggak, sudah lewat dua minggu semenjak bulan purnama muncul. Tentu saja bukan.

"Sepertinya lampu dari rumah lain masih menyala." Suara Yuushou terdengar lagi.

Oh, benar juga. Tetapi kenapa di rumah ini saja yang listriknya padam? Masa iya disengaja penulis? Tidak lucu.

"Mungkin arusnya terbalik. Sebentar, Om nyalakan sekeringnya." Yuushou bergerak maju, meraba meja.

"Kalau tak salah di meja ada senter ..."

Insting Aster mendorongnya untuk ikut membantu. Aster pun mengulurkan tangan, meraba-raba permukaan meja yang berlapis taplak rajutan.

Cplash! Prang!

"Ach! Panas!"

"Aster!"

Aster berdiri dan menarik tangannya, membawanya ke dekat wajah. Tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol cangkir kopi yang masih panas, cangkir itu jadi miring dan menumpahkan isinya pada punggung tangan Aster. Uh, perih sekali!

Tangan Yuushou akhirnya menggapai senter, cepat-cepat dinyalakan dan diarahkan pada Aster. Terlihat sosok Aster sedang meniupi tangannya yang terasa panas.

"Astaga, Aster. Kamu tak apa-apa?" Yuushou terlihat panik dan bergerak cepat menghampiri Aster. Meraih tangannya yang lebih mungil darinya.

"Ini akan terasa perih ..., tunggu di sini sebentar. Om nyalakan sekeringnya."

Aster terlalu sibuk meringis karena tangannya mulai terasa perih untuk berdoki-doki karena Yuushou barusan memegang tangannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Tangan dalam genggaman dilepas. Yuushou berjalan terburu-buru keluar dari ruang tamu. Sementara Aster kembali duduk di atas sofa.

Duuuh~ perihnya! Mana lengket lagi bekas kopi. Kenapa juga listriknya padam? Situasi yang sudah bagus jadi berantakan! Berikutnya apa?!

Patt!

Lampu menyala lagi. Listrik sudah dinyalakan. Aster langsung memperhatikan keadaan seisi ruangan.

Tak ada perubahan yang berarti selain meja yang tampak berantakan. _Lemon tea_ miliknya masih utuh, namun kue _lane_ di piring kecil sudah terhambur, juga cangkir kopi yang tadi tersenggol olehnya kini tergeletak di dekat kaki meja dengan isinya yang sudah tumpah. Likuid yang tersisa menetes dari atas meja ke lantai.

Aster mengambil cangkir tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Tisu yang tersedia di tengah-tengah meja dicabut beberapa lembar, mengelap lantai yang basah dan kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Ya, ampun, Aster, kenapa jadi kamu yang membersihkan?"

Yuushou datang tergopoh-gopoh membawa sebaskom kecil air dingin disertai kain yang dicelupkan ke dalamnya. Juga botol kecil berwarna jingga, entah itu botol apa.

"Eh? Aku tak apa-apa, Om," cetus Aster bingung melihat Yuushou menaruh baskom itu di atas meja dan menarik tangannya yang terkena air panas. Aster sedikit meringis.

Tangan yang masih perih bertemu dengan air dingin.

"Bukan tidak apa-apa. Jelas-jelas tanganmu tersiram air panas, untuk tidak luka bakar. Lain kali hati-hati," sanggah Yuushou sekalian menasehati. Kedua tangannya dengan telaten membasuh pelan tangan Aster dengan kain basah di dalam baskom.

Mau tak mau, Aster tercengang. Yuushou memarahinya ceritanya? Menasehatinya? Memperingatinya? Memperlakukannya dengan lembut? Membasuh tangannya dengan hati-hati?

Selembar tisu dicabut dari kotak, digunakan untuk mengeringkan tangan Aster.

"Agar tidak terasa perih, kita pakai ini." Yuushou membuka tutup botol kecil yang tadi dibawanya beserta baskom. Isinya berupa gel berwarna jingga.

Tangan Aster yang sudah kering digenggam erat namun lembut. Punggung tangan yang masih terasa agak perih diolesi dengan gel tersebut. Jari-jari Yuushou mengolesinya secara merata.

"Nah, selesai. Dibiarkan saja gel itu meresap. Nanti rasa perihnya akan hilang dan sembuh dengan cepat."

Sejujurnya semenjak Yuushou menegurnya tadi, Aster sudah tak lagi merasakan rasa sakit pada tangannya. Sedikit pun tidak.

Mungkin Yuushou punya hormon tersendiri yang menyebabkan perihnya lenyap seketika.

Oh, betapa bahagianya Aster.

Yuushou mulai membereskan kekacauan yang tadi sempat dilakukan Aster sebelum Yuushou menghalanginya. Tisu-tisu kembali digunakan untuk mengelap bekas likuid hitam. Aster disuruh istirahat duduk di atas meja sambil menunggu rasa perihnya hilang.

"Kamu tahu? Dulu tangan Yuuya juga pernah tersiram air panas saat akan menuang air untuk mie instan," cerita Yuushou.

Aster mengangkat alis. "Yuuya?"

"Iya. Beda denganmu, Yuuya histeris sekali saat itu. Membuat Youko panik sekali dan langsung membawanya ke kamar mandi."

Bisa dibayangkan betapa ricuhnya.

"Aku menyuruhnya mengolesi tangannya dengan obat gel itu. Yah, itu juga sulit karena Yuuya merengek terus."

Dasar bocah. Aster mendengus geli.

"Dia baru diam saat tangannya dicium Youko. Ah, waktu itu Yuuya masih umur enam tahun."

"Dicium?" Aster tercenung. Dikecup bagaimana? Dan lagi, kenapa tingkah Youko bak ibu yang sayang sekali pada anaknya dan memanjakan? Oh, mungkin karena Yuuya masih kecil.

"Iya, dicium. Seperti ini."

Tangan Aster diraih, punggung tangan dibawa ke dua otot kembar.

Cup!

Akal sehat Aster putus.

Yuushou melepas tangan Aster dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sesekali menyambung kelanjutan dari ceritanya.

Namun, Aster sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi. Tak dapat fokus. Tak lagi mendengar suara-suara Yuushou yang terus menggema.

Berdoa saja ini bukan mimpi dan semoga Aster tidak pingsan beneran.

Satu-satunya keinginan Aster sekarang adalah angkat kaki dari rumah ini dan tancap gas ke rumahnya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal _dakimakura_ kesayangannya.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **Me** : Terinspirasi ketika membuat _omelet_ dan tangan terkena air panas.


End file.
